


Ride Me

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Reader is jealous, Reader is jealous of Sansa, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Anon on Tumblr said:"Hi. I’m a very mysterious anon, 100% not Raven… this very mysterious anon wants to request some more Clegane porn, as the first one was very hot. This anon would like to ask for one where Sandor is fighting off several men, and saves the reader’s life, and she pays him back in rough and nasty sex… established relationship… dirty talk… Dom!Hound, sub!reader… maybe some dick sucking. Damn you just KNOW he’s got a big dick… okay, this mysterious anon who is not Raven is out now, bye."And:@bloodstained-porcelain-doll on Tumblr said:“Y/N: I’m not jealous. I’m possessive. You’re jealous when you want something and you can’t have it. You’re possessive when something is yours and someone tries to steal it.Sandor: So, I’m yours?Y/N: Yes, you are.” possessive smut





	

“Huh, Sandor?” You called, trying not to sound disturbed.

The two of you were supposed to be on the way to your castle, on the Reach.

Right before Stannis’ ships were saw in King’s Landing, you had already left the city with a dress, two horses and your man by your side.

“What?” He asked, kicking the man in front of him on his chest.

You had been caught moments ago by a small group of Lannister men that were after you, and now were in a tight situation.

You see, one of them had just gotten your sword, and your only option at that exact moment had been climb the tree behind you like a scared kitten.

“I don’t want to rush you, but I may or may not need your assistance.” You leaned against the trunk, looking down at the Lannister man and seeing how he didn’t seem to be ready to give up climbing after you.

A few feet away, your man was fighting another two of them. You licked your lips with the sight. Gods, he was so hot.

“I’m busy.” He answered.

“I’m horny.” You whispered.

_How the fuck did he manage to get you horny like that?_

You waited, deeply bored while he took his time and, when the last man fell, Sandor looked up at you.

“You’re going down or what?”

You rolled your eyes, descending towards him and walking to your horse before he could get to his black stallion.

“Others will follow them when they notice they won’t go back.” He reminded you.

“Let’s go, them.”

You two parted, and you tried to ignore the ache between your legs as the horse made you jump up and down its back, the motion quickly reaching you and providing you with some relief.

You were too distracted to notice something was off, and almost fell when Sandor pulled you from your horse.

“You were moaning.” He looked inside your eyes.

You swallowed down the saliva.

You weren’t a dummy, you knew how to please yourself, but if there was something Sandor was obsessed with, was being the one holding your pleasure and giving it to you whenever he could.

Before you could stop him, his hand found its way inside your dress and to the inside of your legs.

“Fuck… You’re wet.” He groaned. “You’re such a hungry bitch, aren’t you?”

“ _Your_ bitch.” You snapped back. 

“All mine.” He put his arms around your waist and pulled you close to him, kissing you. “A little bitch to your Hound.”

You moaned in response, his fingers finding a motion that stimulated both your entrance and your clit at the same time, holding back your moans as you felt your legs tremble. 

“Oh, my little lady is so close.” He pulled your hair so you’d stare at him. “I can’t have it, right? Not after she tried to get herself off without me.”

Roughly, he pulled his hand away and pushed you to your knees, opening his briefs and looking down to meet your hungry eyes. 

“You want it inside you?” He asked. 

You nodded, your empty pussy clenching with the hard tone in his voice. 

“Get it hard, then.”

You licked your lips when his cock fell free, already half hard a few inches from you, leaning and licking his cockhead slowly and smiling when he let our low moan. You ran your tongue up and down his shaft, feeling the thick veins growing against you and open your mouth wide to swallow him down. 

“Dammit.” He grabbed a fistful of your hair, pressing your against him and making you gag at his size and moan around him. 

You bobbed your head up and down his thick cock, and he pulled you away roughly, sitting down on a trunk and putting you on his lap. 

“Ride me.” He groaned, and you quickly used your hand to position his cock inside you, putting your hands on his shoulders and moving slowly up and down his shaft. 

Sandor moaned. You hadn’t been able to even touch each other ever since you left the Red Keep, and it was killing him. 

“Such a tight pussy.” He grabbed your butt, helping you to bounce faster. “Riding my cock like a good lady.”

You moaned, feeling him grow inside you. 

“I bet your sweet little Sansa wouldn’t do that for you, huh?” You moaned on his ear, and he held your waist tighter. “Suck your cock and ride you like a good bitch.”

He chuckled, pulling your hair to look at you. 

“Look  at you, jealous of your Hound.” He pulled you harder. 

“I’m not jealous.” You moaned, trying to sound coherent. “I’m possessive. You’re jealous when you want something and you can’t have it. You’re possessive when something is yours and someone tries to steal it.”

 Sandor used his hand to find your hard nub, rubbing it in circles and making your legs tremble. 

“So, I’m yours?” He gave you a wicked smiles. 

“Yes, you are,” You ran your hard to his hair, grabbing it. 

He buried his face on your neck, biting it and licking all the way up to your ear. 

“And you, little lady, are mine.” He stated, his thumb harder against you. “This sweet pussy? Mine. These tits?” He moved the hand that was in your hair to your chest, squeezing one of your breasts. “Mine. Everything is fucking mine.”

You didn’t have any words left, and just groaned as you felt your peak closer and closer. 

“That’s a good lady.” He said against your skin. “Riding her Hound. I can feel your cunt tightening around me. Will my sweet lady squeeze herself around her favourite cock? Will my little lady milk me dry inside her?”

You screamed when the hot waves reached you, squeezing his cock inside your clenching walls and feeling your eyes rolling backwards when his seed filled you.

“Such a good bitch.” He squeezed your butt once again, giving it a slap as you both came down. 

You panted against his chest, laid there as his seed leaked from you and he caressed your back gently in a comforting gesture. 

"Now, let’s go.” He said after a while. “We’ll stop again when the sun is gone.


End file.
